In some power steering management methods, and more generally in certain methods for controlling the path of a vehicle, it may be useful, or even essential, to detect a steering reversal, that is to say a change of the rotation direction of the steering wheel under the action of the driver of the vehicle.
For this purpose, it is possible to monitor the rotation angular speed of the steering wheel, in order to detect a change in sign of said rotation speed.
However, in order to allow a sufficiently reliable detection of a steering reversal by such a method, and more particularly in order to prevent the generation of false positives caused for example by slight oscillations of the steering wheel, it is necessary to ensure that the amplitude of the angular displacements made by said steering wheel, in each of the two opposite rotation directions which border the steering reversal point, is greater than some predetermined, relatively high, detection thresholds.
However, the time required for the steering wheel to reach and cross such detection thresholds may be relatively long, which tends to limit the accuracy and the reactivity of method for detecting the steering reversals.
Furthermore, the need to know the angular speed of the steering wheel, for example from a measurement of the angular position of said steering wheel may, in some situations, impose adding a dedicated sensor, which increases the size and the weight of the steering system and the cost for the manufacturing thereof.